Androphobia
by NoirBlossom
Summary: Androphobia is defined as a fear of men. Sakura has a tragedy that only few knows, she is studying at a All-Girls School on Konoha, all things are well at their school until ONE day, their Principal announce that the All-Boys School across their school needs to stay with them for the rest of the school year. What would happen to a certain Girl who have fear of men? SasuSaku AU
1. The Beginning

**Summary**: _Androphobia_ is defined as a fear of men. Haruno Sakura has a tragedy history that only few knows, she is currently studying at a All-Girls School on Konohagakure, all things are well at their school until ONE unpleasant day, their Principal announce that the All-Boys School across their school needs to stay with them for the rest of the school year. What would happen to a certain Girl who have fear of men? Will she survive the whole year not having a break down or will she quit? It has one way to find out. "Welcome to Konoha Academy for Girls, where ladies are trained to be Smart, Beautiful and Dangerous at the same time."

* * *

**_"Breaking News, The Konoha Academy School for Boys, next to Konoha Academy School for Girls is still on fire, LITERALLY on fire. It has been 21 hours since the fire has start and Konoha's firefighters are doing their best to stop the fire. That's all, stay on this channel for more update- "_**

She was about to finish eating dinner that time at her home when the television began to spill the breaking news and decided to turn it off.

" Hey! Forehead I'm still watching!"

Her platinum-blonde friend resting on a couch whine.

She smears her mouth using table napkin as if there was a remaining bit of food before she talks. "Shut it Ino-Pig, we don't need news like that."

Her friend Ino let out a exasperate groan "Correction, YOU don't need it, but I do! Kami, my boyfriend is Studying there!"

She just shrugs at what Ino said at her. And began to head out the dining room to join her friend at the living room.

Ino's Crystal cerulean eyes glared at Sakura "You know you can't hate boys or men forever don't ya?"

She shrugs again. Thinking about boys makes her entire skins have goosebumps.

Haruno Sakura had a very BAD history about Men that makes her afraid and hate them at this same time.

After that tragedy happened to her life when she was 7 years old, she began shutting herself to boys. She was afraid to see, touch and talk to Boys and Men.

That's why Psychiatrist said that she has **_Androphobia_**. Fear of men.

A phobia like this can rarely occur when you were Abused severely. Mentally or Physically, either way, and leaves you traumatized badly.

Sakura Unlucky experienced these that's why she ends up having Androphobia.

"-Hey Forehead are you listening? " Sakura snaps out from her train of thoughts after hearing Ino's voice.

"You were saying? "

Ino sighs and look at Sakura with hopeful eyes " I said, why don't you have a date to overcome your fear? "

"Ino, we talked about this. I just can't. And I don't want to. I'd rather die than having spread my legs on men." She spats.

"I'm not saying to have sex with men, although that is also a good thing for a nun-like, like you. But what I really want to say is it's time to befriend with men. To get you out of your shell. Believe me not all men are like them."

Ino is the one of few people who knows her history. She told to Ino because Sakura trust her, trust them.

_That's it._ Sakura turns her back at Ino and slowly makes her way upstair. " I said no talking at those scumbags. I'm not changing my mind. It's better to die virgin than mingling with those dicks. Goodnight Ino-Pig "

Sakura knows that Ino has a point, but her heart is not ready for opening again. It might end not well.

And she's afraid that she will end up being senseless, weak little girl that times.

"Oh Kami, please help Sakura opens her heart again." Ino whispers.

Sakura plops her body at her Queen-size bed and lifts her right hand as if she will reach the glow in the dark stars glowing at the ceiling of her room.

"Mom, Dad, more years to go and I'll be reaching my plan.  
Tomorrow is the start of my third year on Academy. " she says.

I don't know why, but I have this feeling that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THIS IS NOT A GOOD DAY. NOT AT ALL!" Sakura yells at the top of her lungs.

Earlier their Principal, Senju Tsunade gather all the students on Konoha Academy for Girls in their Auditorium to announce a big news.

Sakura recalls what her Principal said. . .

( **_Flashback_** )

Girls where chattering, some of them are in thoughts why they are summoned there.

"Girls silence please!"

Tsunade said by using her screeching megaphone. Enough to be heard by all of them.

_Silence_. . .

" Thank you very much. Now I know some of you are wondering why I sent all of you here. I bet all of you knows what happened to Konoha Academy for Boys, it's just across from our school so all of you MUST know. Okay let's get straight the point. That school can't be used for a long time and in need for a renovation. A MAJOR one. That's why the founder of that school the same founder of our school said that for the meantime, or long, I guess. The students from Konoha Academy for Boys will stay and study here in our school while their school is still in renovation. "

Tsunade stops from talking. And raised her hand signaling to open the huge two-way door of Auditorium.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

Hoards, as in hundreds of boys were waiting behind the door.

Some girls were frantically screaming at that moment inside and out. They look like a rambling animal that has seen their preys for the first time. As the boys enter the Auditorium.

Another screech from Tsunade's megaphone were heard. "GIRLS PLEASE."

_Silence again_. . .

They wouldn't want to get their dearest Principal get angry that's why they shut their mouth. . for a moment.

" THANK YOU AGAIN. Girls I EXPECT ALL OF YOU BEHAVE on your own because that's one our school Taught you. I don't want any of you cause trouble during the stay of the boys."

Tsunade massages her temple after her outburst.

"Boys I also expect you the same one." The principal turns her back at the crowd. But she faces them again, "By the way boys. . Welcome to Konoha Academy for girls, where ladies are trained to be Smart and Beautiful at the same time. Enjoy your stay!"

With that, the clicking of her heels was the one can only heard for a second of silent and then the cheers and yells from both boys and girl can be heard.

_No this is not. . ._

_This can't be real._

_I'm dreaming right?_

"-kura!?"

_Yeah it's just a nightmare. I think._

_Sakura come on wake up._

She pinched herself hard that her nails start forming crescent shape on her skin and bled.

To her horror the pinch hurt her.

Her eyes widened and her body wobbles.

_This can't be real._

"Sakura!?"

"SAKURA!"

Ino's face is the last thing she sees before she blacks out.

( **_End of Flashback_** )

* * *

Here she is _alone_ at the rooftop of their Academy yelling and throwing tantrums, after waking up from clinic earlier she hurried up here to release her anger.

This is where she goes whenever something happens inside the academy. When she's sad, happy or anything. She goes up here at the rooftop to release it all.

"_KUSOOOO_! KAMI YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH RIGHT!? THAT'S WHY YOU MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE AS HELL, I'VE HAD ENOUGH WHEN I WAS A KID BUT SERIOUSLY NOW!? now that. . .that- "  
Her yell turns to whisper.

A groan was heard out after her outburst.

Sakura was startled. She looks around to find the person who groans.

A teenage boy came out behind the concrete shed of the only way to rooftop. Messy slightly long raven locks, typical emo look with matching Onyx eyes, he also a pale skin, proud nose, have chiseled jawline, thin pale pink lips, and a toned body for a boy.

He looks like he just woke up.

"Hn. I heard a hysterical scream and figured out it was from a chibi girl with a pink hair? " He has a deep voice enough to make girls heartbeat fast.

He wonders why of all color she could use to dye her hair why pink.

How dare he calls her _Chibi_.

\

He walk towards the girl who have long pink hair just below her chest, she's wearing a red ribbon ornament in her hair, enough to show her forehead, have heart-shape face, She has a sea-foamed eyes crystal as emerald, her cheeks are tinted slightly pink, and her pointed nose and pouty lips. Have a porcelain doll skin. She's not that small, In a matter of fact she has an average height for a girl. He's just tall for an average height of a teenage boy.

He stops right in front of her. .  
And just stood there dumbfounded. Her feet feel like pinned in her place and her throat felt dry and her mouth starts numb.

An enough gap is in between them.

He drifted his right hand to reach for her hair. He glides his hand downward to feel her silky hair.

As for her, she just only has his chest on her view because the man in front of her is a bit tall, she saw from her peripheral vision that he reaches for her hair.

He expects this girl to tackle him, or screech, fawn or blush over him like his fangirls in this school, but he got the opposite reaction from his sudden action.

She's slightly shivering,

not noticeable if you don't have good sense.

Her skin was even paler than before. His eyes locks with hers. She also has a pink lashes and brows.

_so, the pink is natural in her huh_.

Sakura came back to sense when he was about to touch her forehead. She took a step back. And without saying a word she passes through this guy she just met and Hurriedly get exit from the rooftop.

**_Hn. Weird annoying girl._**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Hello there fellas! YandereAgi _here_.  
That's the Prologue of Androphobia, I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please do leave comments and suggestions if you have one.

I'm not that good at english so please forgive my grammatical errors.

But I'm trying my best to make it good, as much as I can.

Thank you very much for reading the Prologue!~ ^^


	2. It's Cherry Blossom

After meeting that boy at the rooftop, Sakura decided to go back to her classroom because the class will start in few minutes.

While she's walking, plenty of boys are in a Hallway busy finding their own assigned room.

She bows down her head to avoid unnecessary eye contact with them.

But _luck_ is not in her favor,

She just bump to a muscular body which is from a boy. Again.

The impact is enough to make Sakura wavers in her stan.

Gladly the boy whom she just had bump grips her arm to steady her and prevent from falling.

"-Umph! That was close! Gladly I catch you before you fall ttebayo!"

Says the boy with an enthusiastic voice.

Again. Herself starts to numb, feel everything she felt earlier from the boy earlier. Well in contrary, it happens to every boy, men she met. Every boy touches her, nears her and talks to her.

Her body starts to react that way.

The boy whose holding her nudge her. He realizes she was a bit shaking. As if she was afraid.

"Hey miss, are you okay? You're shaking. Should I bring you to the clinic? "

Hearing his voice made her snap out.

She tilts her head. He's not that tall but enough to make her look up lightly, he has a blonde spiky hair, shorter than the boy earlier. That one has a bit long hair for boys. But like that boy he also has a messy hair. He has thin lips and straight nose, He has peculiar whiskers mark at his cheeks like a _fox_,

_Whiskers mark? Is that even possible?_

But Ironically, she has natural pink hair, so it is possible.

The fox boy tugs her and drags her towards nowhere. Maybe at the clinic.

Before they even got to clinic, which is not close enough, she came to her sense and she stops and slap his hand to release her from the hold.

"Hey it hurts ttebayo!" He hurls.

He caress his hand slapped by this Pink haired girl. "Gosh what is wrong with you" he adds.

She says nothing, not even thank you. She just glared at him like what he did is wrong.

And turns her back at him, hurriedly walks into her classroom.

She returns to her classroom with neutral face.

_Kami_. There are few boys in their room.

She just walk normally to her chair at the very end corner beside the window and silently sit down. Typical Protagonist.

Because of her frustration, she wanted to go back on the rooftop but afraid she might see the boy she met there. She just wipes her hand on her face frustratedly.

_Ugh. What should I do?_

A tap from shoulder made her remove the hand covering her eyes.

She looks at the manicured hand on her shoulder and continue to look at the owner of it.

She face her head in front and blankly look at the board.

"Whatever it is Ino-Pig, I've had enough for this day. You know why, so if you came here to piss me off. Good news, I'm very VERY pissed now." There's a hint of mockery on her voice when she said Good news.

"Easy there Forehead. I'm Just here to check up on you and yeah, I know why, I'm your best bitch. Duh."

Ino sits in front of Sakura's, facing her.

Sakura just drop her head down to her desk, not wanting to have eye contact with Ino.

"I don't know what to do Ino."

Ino reach for Sakura's soft pink pastel hair and caress it lightly.

She hums before speaking. "Sakura It's time. You need to face This. Maybe this is from Kami, it's a sign Forehead."

_From Kami huh_. Sakura thought.

"I know I need to do it. But I still don't want to, that's my worst nightmare. That one day I will face it even I don't want to. I'm. . .I- "

Sakura's voice was almost whisper.

"Afraid. You're afraid. I know, but that day is today, Sakura this is for your own good. Believe me I know because I'm your Bestfriend."

Ino pleads looking sad at her.

" Were here for you Sak."

"R-Right."

Came from two familiar voice.

She didn't even realize that Tenten and Hinata were there.

Sakura raised her head. "I know, I really know that I need to. I'm just not yet ready."

_Not __**yet**__ huh._

"You can take it slowly. Step by step and we girls are here to help you."

Ino smiles and place a hand Sakura's cheeks.

But her mind was close for this thing. She's not prepared for this.

"Sorry girls but, not today. Not tomorrow or any day, I'm not changing my mind but- "

She didn't finish her sentence because the bell starts to ring, and the class are up now.

Students starts to get in their classroom, Ino stays at her seat in front of Sakura but Tenten and Hinata sits on different seat, not to far from them.

The Professor walks in, and unsurprisingly. It's a man.

**_Great_**.

"Good'morning class, I'm Umino Iruka, but you can call me as Iruka-sensei. I'm your new professor at History and I will be your Homeroom adviser for the rest of school year because of the bad news happen lately. I hope we had a get along with each other."

He calmly said. "Now before we start, I know you girls know each other but not these boys, so Boys I would like to Introduce yourself , stand one by one and face your classmates, starting from you ", Iruka-sensei points the very first boy in front.

He has a bowl cut hair and straight bangs, Thick bushy brows, and very wide circled eyes. "Yosh! Good'morning my Youthful classmates, I'm Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee. Nice to meet you all!" He deeply bowed and stand up straight, then makes a tootsie pose and thumbs up.

And he winks. Directly at her.

_At me? What the friggin' F._

_He's looking directly at me._

_Or am I just paranoid._

She didn't notice how her body continues to shiver until Ino nudge her and look at her eyes, saying that calm down.

Sakura gave Ino a curt nod and smile.

Guess she's just not used having males around her.

This is the first time she saw numerous of males. Well the very first time was earlier before she blacks out.

She just rolls her eyes and listened to the next boy.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you all."

He says in monotone voice.

He has very long brown hair above his waist. A black scarf on his forehead white eyes like.

_Like. . .Hyuuga? Wait is he Hinata's. . ._

Murmurs where hear for girls.

"And I'm Hinata-sama's cousin."

_Ahh's_ and _Ohh's_ from class we're heard.

That explains a lot.

The next one has a short dark greyish hair and ocular sunglasses "Aburame Shino. Nice to meet you."

The boy has Dark greyish eyes with black spiky hair tied up in pony tail stands up next. "Ahh what a drag. . I'm Nara Shikamaru." He lazily walks back to his sit and yawns before sleeping to his desk.

The gloomy chubby boy stands up after him, He has black tinted eyes with spiky brown hair, and some spiral red marks on his cheeks. And his holding a bag of chips. "I'm *munch* Akimichi *munch* Chouji. "

_Gosh does nobody told him not to talk when your mouth is full?_

She just mentally roll her eyes.

Next to him is a boy with dark brown spiky short hair, slit pupils like cats, has red triangular slit mark upside-down just below his eyes. And has a sharp canine. "Inuzuka Kiba here! Nice to meet ya'll "

The next one, the next one is the boy who she just bumps and slap his hand earlier.

**_GREAT. Just Great._**

She mocks herself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Someday I'm going to be a Hokage ttebayo! "

Some giggles of girls can hear from his cheerful introduction.

_Hokage?_

To be Head of the village of Konohagakure.

Her shishou was a candidate for the next Hokage. Which is coincidentally the principal of their school. Senju Tsunade one of the three VERY Successful person on Konohagakure who accomplished many things they were called the Legendary Sannins for some reason.

How? When she was younger, her parents die from being slaughter. Tsunade, her Godmother, took over from her since that day happen.

She teaches Sakura everything.

From Physical learning, Mental. Taijutsu, Medical and every aspect she wants to learn.

She learned many things from her shishou and she's in grateful in that.

Her dazing stops when she hears the blonde boy exclaimed "Hey you! -" she points at Sakura. And her eyes bulge from his sudden outburst "Yes youuu, the girl with the pink hair. It's not nice to not say thank you after I help you prevent from falling earlier ttebayo!"

He pouts like a child while looking at her.

All attention turns to her because she's the only one with the pink hair in this classroom. In this School and in this Village and maybe in this world.

"A little gratitude would be nice 'ya know." Naruto cooed.

Sakura saw Tenten and Hinata's gaped mouth and look around. Everyone was looking at her.

Like waiting for a reply.

Ino smiles mischievously before whispering at her "Sakura what are you waiting for? Comets? Be nice to him. "

She lets out an audible groan and fiercely look at Naruto in front.

She just raised her pink eyebrows.

Everyone was eyeing her like a hawk.

" Thanks. And sorry."

She mumbles.

Naruto extend his arm a d put right next to his ears and leans forward. "What? I couldn't quite catch that "

"I said Thank you and Sorry."

She says quite enough to be heard by everyone especially that Idiotic blonde standing in front.

"Hmmh, Apology accepted! And also, your welcome. You should smile you know; it suits you better!" He grinned.

Some whispers something some cooed and cheered for Naruto's word. Especially her Bestfriend Ino.

"Oh my she just talk to a boy! " She heard Tenten shriek.

In return she gritted her teeth.

Heat rush up to her face. So, before someone sees the effect on her she bows down not wanting to seen her face by everyone.

The noise dies after someone opened the door.

Then after a moment of silence, girls started to squeal.

_"__**KYAAAAAAAH**__ SASUKE-KUN_!"

"_SASUKE-KUUUN_!"

Girls starts yelling Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun.

Ugh. Another M.A.L.E

She just can't stand it anymore, but she needs to bear it.

"Oh great timing teme, I'm done introducing my fantastic self. "

Naruto says grinning from ear to ear.

Iruka coughs and taps the board enough to refrain girls from yelling.

"Okay you may sit now Naruto. You're late Uchiha. Now introduce yourself to everyone."

"Do I need to?"

There's a smug on his deep voice.

_Tch. So proud that every girl know him. Well Sorry to burst his bubble but I do not belong to those girls. I don't know him whoever he his._

And she doesn't want to get know of him anyway.

She doesn't care how does his voice sounds familiar.

And something inside her snaps. .

Wait that voice is familiar. She somehow heard it from somewhere.

"Of course. It's a protocol on first day of school." Iruka-sensei said in monotone voice.

"Name is Uchiha Sasuke."

He coolly said.

"Very well. Then you may sit down right next to that girl." She heard some girls whined, and protest "That with the pink haired girl."

Her sensei continues.

Again Sakura, raised her head and saw her sensei, Iruka is pointing at her.

And she saw right beside him is Naruto and that Raven-haired boy earlier from the rooftop.

_Fvck._

Some girls are glaring at her and some are looking at her with jealousy on their eyes.

"That's unfair sensei, I wanted to sit beside her."

Naruto whines.

Iruka-sensei pinch the bridge of his nose "Enough. You have your own seat Naruto and stay there. Now go along you two to your seats. We'll start lessons now."

Sakura's mind is rambling inside.

This is too much for her.

That boy named Sasuke sits beside her.

And she just ignores it. Ignore the fact that she's right beside him, Ignore the fact that she met him earlier, spoke to her earlier.

Ignore his entire being.

Iruka-sensei starts to talk again. " Now I'm gonna hand a blank paper for attendance while I still don't have the original copy of the class attendance. I need you to sign on this accordingly to your seats because it'll be your permanent seat for whole school year. No buts, now after you've done signing pass it to your next"

Moments have passed while Iruka was teaching, Ino hands the attendance to Sakura.

She silently wrote down her name and signature.

After writing all she had to do is pass it right next to him,

To that Uchiha Sasuke.

Looking at the piece of paper she's holding. She handed it right next to her seatmate not bothering to look at him.

Her hand hangs for a long second holding the paper because this idiot beside her is not claiming it.

Frustrated as it seems, she looks beside her and glared at the boy who's currently looking at her too.

Her _Sea-foamed emerald_ eyes met his _Piercing pure Onyx_ eyes.

She cursed inwardly.

She arched her pink eyebrow, giving a Get-this-paper-now-look in him.

He just smirks and raised his hand resting on his desk to reach for the paper on Sakura's hand.

He intentionally brushed his hand against her.

Her pupils widened to the _un_-sudden contact.

She stand up screeching her chair and enough to stop Iruka from talking and writing at board and look for the cause of screeching chair.

He saw Sakura was standing and Sasuke has his hand raised mid-point holding a piece of paper that could be sheet of attendance.

_That's it_. "That's the last straw."

She mumbles.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke? and Miss? . ."

Iruka asked curiously.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Excuse me I'm not feeling well."

She said to her sensei and walks towards the back classroom-door and get out before her sensei could answer. Leaving the class behind.

Iruka just shrug and continued what he's doing.

While Sasuke just smirk. Bows his head lightly. And read the last name on the list.

**_Sakura. Huh._**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To clear some things, Neji, Tenten and Lee have the same age with the rest. They're all third year in Junior High and Sixteen years old. But some of them are older in months.  
-

Please do leave comments and suggestion, to help me improve my writing skills.

Thank you so much guys! **^_^**


	3. Oh yeah !

_I can't believe that Idiotic (Naruto) and Idiot (Sasuke) are in the same class with me._

_It is really happening,_

Sakura's worst nightmare is happening.

_"I know you'll end up here again Sakura."_

_"Shizune-Senpai "_

She saids while shifting her back body from the clinic's bed.

She heards a long sigh from her Senpai _"Sakura. . ."_

_"Yeah I know Senpai. I need to stop running away and face this to overcome my fear of mens."_

She quoted what her senpai said earlier the when she blacks out hearing the news that boys will be at their school for a long time.

_"You're smart Sakura. You know what's best for you but you're afraid to take a risk. As your Senpai and also disciple of Tsunade-sama, I wholeheartedly say that don't be afraid to take a risk. That's the first step of overcoming your fear. " _Shizune solemnly tells to her.

Sakura snorts_ " I'll do it when it snows during sunny day."_

Shizune just smile and shook her head lightly._ This kid._

_"Stop ditching your class go back to your class the next prof will come there in a minute now, I will tell Iruka an excuse if he asks me what did you do in here."_

Sakura stands up and slowly walks out_ "Thanks Shizune-senpai, you're the best! "_

She waves her hand not looking back.

When she returns, the professor is not yet there.

She felt relief for a little.

_"Forehead! "_

She looks at Ino waving at her.

She gave a curt nod and walks to her seat.

Ino furrowed her brows _"Where did you go Forehead, I was worried at you! "_

_"Clinic."_

She said.

Ino leans closer to her and whispers_ "Why did you leave? "_

_"Nothing really. I'm just not feeling well."_

She answers.

Because of these boys around their academy. They're all over the school.

Ino scoffed_ "Yeah. Not feeling well because of boys. "_

Sakura chuckles because Ino got it right._ "Exactly." _

She's not sensitive talking about her phobia when it comes to her girls. To Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Her Godmother, Tsunade and her Senpai Shizune. Whom she treated like a real family.

Because she knows they understand her.

Half an hour have passed but the professor that should be there were no where to found.

Sakura impatiently drums her finger on her desk. She clicks her tongue and accidentally bit her cheeks inside.

_ "-ite"_

_"Hn. " _

She dared not to look on her seatmate beside her.

_Was he watching me?_

No. She shook her head.

_Allas! Someone came in._

_Or not?_

Their next professor is not a She, it's a He.

_Oh please._

She mentally rolled her eyes.

He has a silvery spiky hair, has a dark greyish eyes Has slit scar on the middle of his left eye, and he's wearing a surgical mask.

_Is he sick or something?_

_"AHH! KAKA-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! "_ a Loud obnoxious yell came from Naruto.

_"Ahh you see there's a black cat out the-" _

Before the professor finish his sentence Naruto and Kiba yell simultaneously_. "LIAR!"_

The professor standing right in front of them pretends to cough.

_"Okay that's enough. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I will be your prof at Mathematics. Oh right before we start who's The President of Archery and Sword fight club here? "_

He waits for an answer.

Tenten raised her hand and talk_ "Sword fighting here! "_

_"Right. And the Archery?"_

He arched his silver brow.

_Right._

_And that's me._

I just politely raised my hand.

Carefully not to attract attention from any uncertain bad elements here.

_" I see. . ."_

He says.

_"Ohh! Sakura-chan's the Club President of archery here, maybe I should join! "_

It was again a loud voice from Naruto.

_"Count me in Naruto-kun, I'll also join at my Blossom's youthful club! " _Lee also yelled.

_"Kami. I'm surrounded by bunch of idiots in here."_

She whispers.

_"Okay since there not enough time to tackle a lesson, I'll give you an early break-" _everyone starts to cheer and stand to walk out _"-except for the Club presidents I mentioned before."_

Sakura was about to stand up when Kakashi said the last words.

_Sigh._

_Lucky me I guess._

She said sarcastically.

_"Alright, The things is, we need your cooperation with you two."_

Kakashi started.

He stood up and sits in front of his desk._ "The thing is our boys needs to mixed up with your club is that fine with you girls? "_

_"It's fine with me Kakashi-sensei."_

Teten answers and turns lightly her head to Sakura.

_"Uhm. . ."_

Sakura wants to say _N__o_.

_"Haruno Sakura. I've heard a lot about you for Tsunade-hime. So I understand if you wouldn't want to. . But I've also heard that you're Also the Student council President of this School. So if you turn down, will you be a good role model to your co-student? "_

_Hmph. Sly move._

That Shishou of hers.

She inhales deeply and released it after.

_"I guess it's a yes then. Okay it's decided boys will be mixed at your club. I also talked to the other presidents of club, they agreed instantly. That's all, dismissed." _After he said that, he leaves silently.

_"Decided huh? It's clearly blackmailing. It's against my will Shanarooo! " _

She yells.

She heard Tenten giggled _"Sakura, you have no choice."_

She pats Sakura's shoulder for comfort.

She needs to release her stress. She thinks._ "Tenten we have a long break before next class, can we have a little sword dance? "_

Tenten understands immediately what she meant by that. Sakura wants to release her stress of course. And Tenten loves to spar with Sakura because aside from She's her Idol's disciple, She's also good at it_. " I would love to."_

_" c'mon "_

Sakura smugly said.

_She's on._

Tenten smiles and followed her.

* * *

They're inside the Doujo.

Busy chosing their weapon.

They decided not to wear gears this time for thrill.

_Seems like Sakura really needs to release it._

Tenten thoughts.

Sakura is holding a Wooden Katana. She stands across her opponent.

Tenten chose her backbladed katana as a weapon._ "You're soft as always Sakura. You always gives me a handicap."_

_"Let's start shall we? "_

The Pinkette viciously said.

_"We shall!~"_

Tenten cooed.

Tenten was the first one to lunge. She's in Offense trying to hit Sakura.

On the other hand, Sakura is defending herself for Tenten's attack. She dodges swiftly while preparing for her next move ,

She let out a smirk.

_Oh here she starts._

Tenten remarks inwardly.

_On Sakura's last block, she swivel freely. Turning to her opponent, she strike her katana towards Tenten. And her following attack makes Tenten unable to catch up with her offense._

_True to her words, what Sakura has said; their battle looks like they were really know how to fight._

Sakura hit some vital spots on Tenten making her groan and drop her weapon. She's a trained medic so she knows where to hit and where not to.

The fight was in her favor in the beginning.

She looks at Tenten who was currently kneeling down.

_"IKEEEEE SAKURA-CHAN! "_

yelled by Sakura's least favorite person to hear. It was from Naruto.

She was startled by his yell, her head absentmindedly turn to look for that Idiotic blonde who cheers for her.

When she looks around there are plenty of boys and girls were gathered around them.

_How did they even got in here ?_

She said in her mind.

There's Ino and Hinata,

Behind them there's Naruto and Sasuke. She locks her eyes with his, he was also watching her with his scruitinizing eyes.

Sakura let out a huff before handing her hand for Tenten_ " Let's call it truce."_

_" Truce? You win baka!"_

Tenten said giddily and reach for Sakura's hand.

_"SHOW OFF!"_

A certain girl yells.

Sakura looks at the girl who insult her_. " Karin." _

_"I can do better pinky. "_

The redheaded girl with matching ruby eyes and red eyeglass remarked.

_"Look who's talking about being Show off."_

Sakura sneered.

She heard laughter from few boys.

Sakura decided to walk out the scene but someone tugs her hair.

It was non other than Karin_. "Afraid pinky? " she whispers._

She elbowed Karin and face her.

_"I'm not that low to play with one of your games Karin so shut it. We're not even on the same level."_

Some _Oooh's_ can be heard again by boys and girls.

Sakura walks away again from her, but she heard a sound of a sword picked up from the floor.

Immediately, she turns around and block the metal sword with her wooden one.

_"Stop it Karin. You're just humiliating yourself."_

She calmly said.

_"No!"_

Another clash from sword where heard. Karin backs off and lunge intently aiming her hair. _" I'll cut that long hair of yours, bet your afraid of losing it, **weak**."_

With the last word she heard from Karin. Something inside her snaps.

Letting her Inner take over.

Sakura lunge her wooden katana sideward hitting Karin's side. The impact is enough to make her flinch.

But Karin is persistent, She straighten her self and starts to aim for Sakura's hair.

Sakura encircled her wooden katana on Karin's Backbladed katana.

Karin's weapon flew upward and Sakura instantly catch it.

Making Karin's lose the fight.

Claps were heard, some are yells and cheers.

Sakura raised her left hand where she was holding the backbladed katana, and drop the wooden katana on her right hand.

What she did earned gasps from her watchers.

She cuts her long hair with one slash move using the backbladed weapon. Her once pink long hair are now short. She lets her cutted hair falls freely. Before she talks._ " If you want my hair badly then it's yours."_

She dropped the weapon she use to cut her hair and walks away without glancing at fuming Karin.

_"Awesome."_

_"Cool."_

Those words can be heard from boys. Especially from Naruto.

_S_he stops right in front of Ino, Tenten and Hinata. She almost laugh when she saw them hanging their mouth out.

_ " C'mon the show is over. I'm hungry."_

With that she pass through Naruto and Sasuke behind her friends. She heard Naruto telling her_ 'Sakura-chan your so cool -ttebayo!'_

But she just bluntly ignore it and walks ahead from them, while her friends started to tail her from behind.

Sakura felt good after the two fights. She feels relief.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Shannaro!_**


	4. Snow in Sunny day?

Earlier that day.

Naruto is standing right in front of a building. Used to be his Academy before it was burnt.

It looks like it will collapse in a minute if you step inside of it.

_Man, the one who did this sure know how to wreck a building._

He thought.

Today, well Today is the day they're gonna transfer to another Academy which is across from their school.

But the problem is it's not a All-boys-school, it's an All-girls.

Though some part of him is excited about this but, he saw girls from that school. They're too lady like. He thinks it's boring.

"Oi Naruto stop dazing around. We gotta move. "

Naruto look to the one who calls him. "Well It's just I can't believe someone can do this to our Academy, Kiba. "

"Yeah me too. Whoever did this is gonna pay, for real." Kiba spats.

Naruto nods in agreement. "Any way where are the others? "

"Oh they said they will gonna go first. Just came here to fetch on you." Kiba answered.

The two started to walk towards the Academy they have to attend starting today.

" I hope there's a cool girls out there." He sniggered.

Kiba put both of his hand at the back of his head. " There is. Few of them I guess. My Nee-chan told me. "

"Nice! Let's go meet them! "

Naruto runs faster until he met the gate of the academy.

"Oii! Wait for me you foxboy! "

Kiba yelled.

Naruto saw familiar faces from the bunch of boys gathered outside the Academy. "Oii! Neji, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru! "

_Someone is missing_.He said.

"Hey guys, where's teme? "

"I thought he's with you? "

Neji asked back.

_Damn. That bastard, maybe he's wandering around this huge campus._

He look up at the very top of building. He saw a blob of black in there.

"Hey why are you guys still outside? "

Kiba asked.

Naruto puts his left hand below his chin. "Yeah right, I thought we have briefing or something? "

" I'm afraid you two are quite late Naruto-kun, We just got dismissed from auditorium. " Lee shook his head in dismay.

"Yeah yeah. What section are we? " Naruto snorts.

Neji pinch the bridge of his nose " Can't believe I'm stuck with you guys again."

Shikamaru yawns while muttering "What a drag."

On other hand, Chouji is busy eating his potato chips.

"We're in class 1-A "

Shino Answered Naruto's question.

Naruto suddenly jump and caught the attention of everyone.

"Yosh! Let's go to our new classroom! "

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh. This is boring! "

He stretched out his arms and yawn loudly.

_Girls here are boring. Where are those girls Kiba mentioned earlier._

He slump from his seat.

He decided to stand up and wander outside their class for a bit.

"Naruto! Where are you going!? Class is gonna start soon, you don't wanna get scold on your first day right!? "

He was outside the classroom when he heard Kiba.

He turn his head to look for Kiba. "Yeah I'll just wander for a bit. I'm gonna find teme."

He starts to walk and wondered where is Sasuke and stops wondering when someone soft bump at him.

He was about to say sorry but he notice its a Girl and she's going to fall. So with his instinct, he Immediately grips her sides with his two hands.

"Umph! That was close! Gladly I catch you before you fall ttebayo."

He took a full view of the girl she just steadied. _She has a pink hair_! _Wow_, he studied her face, She also has most angelic features. Emerald eyes, plump lips and cute nose.

_Aw men I think I've got love at first sight._

She is a little small maybe her height is below his chin,

His hands vibrates a bit and noticed that the girl was shivering. He instantly let go of his grip.

"Hey miss are you okay? You're shaking. Should I bring you to the clinic? "

The Girl didn't answer but it makes him worried because she look paler. So he grab her wrist and drags her towards the clinic.

Even if he doesn't know where it is in the first place.

The girl stop from walking so he was, next thing he saw is unexpected. She slap his hand holding her.

"Hey it hurts ttebayo!"

So he let go of her wrist and started to caress his stinging hand.

_Man, for a bit tiny girl like her she sure have a strength._

The girl just look at him as if she was ready to kill him with her eyes. He just watch the girl walk away from him. "Gosh what is wrong with you"

She was walking towards the room he just left.

_So we're classmates!?_

_Ohh this'll gonna be exciting -ttebayo!_

He forgot about looking for Sasuke and follows the girl he just bump with.

When he walks in, he saw that pink haired girl sitting at the very corner of their room.

She was surrounded by three girls.

_And they look familiar._

_Oh I see, It's Hinata, Ino and Tenten._

From what he knows, Hinata is Neji's cousin while Tenten is Neji and Lee's Girl Bestfriend .

And Ino is Shikamaru and Chouji's Girl bestfriend.

He was about to walk towards them but professor suddenly came in. It's Iruka-sensei.

After a couple of minutes, boys were instructed to inroduce their self in front of girls.

Natruto patiently wait for his turn,

And when he's next,

He excitedly stand up and face his classmate. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Someday I'm gonna be a Hokage ttebayo! "

He squints and look at the corner of room. She's still there. He raise his hand and points at her. "Hey you"

She looks startled at his sudden pointing. "Yes youuu, the girl with the pink hair. It's not nice to not say thank you after I help you prevent from falling earlier ttebayo!"

He childishly cross his arms and pouts. "A little gratitude would be nice 'ya know."

He just stare at her waiting to say something. He saw Ino turn her face on the pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl mumble something, but not loud enough to be heard on his place.

He extends his hand, put it right next to his ears and leans towards "What I couldn't quite catch that? "

She just coldly stare at him.

"I said Thank you and Sorry."

"Hmmh, Apology accepted! And also your welcome. You should smile you know, it suits you better!" He grinned.

He saw her just scrunched her nose and immediately bows down.

_Adorable._

He dreamily said inwardly.

His daydreaming stops when someone came in.

And it was the person he was looking for earlier.

"Oh great timing teme, I'm done introducing my fantastic self. "

He just heard him scoffed.

And laughs at Sasuke's response.

When Sasuke introduce himself, Iruka let him sit beside the pink haired girl.

Naruto protested out loud and whining about he should be the one who sits there, but his Sensei bluntly ignore his childish behaviour and instruct him to sit his very own.

Naruto mumbles something before going to his seat earlier.

The boring class starts,

After a moment of not paying attention to the lesson because he keeps daydreaming about that girl with pink hair. He heard Iruka said that they'll need to sign up their name on attendance.

Now that Iruka mentioned.

Naruto didn't know the name of that girl.

He set aside thinking about what's her name when someone nudge him.

He turns his head to the girl who nudge him.

"A-Ano? N-Naruto-kun."

He saw Hinata holding the sheet of attendance.

He beams her his sunshine smile "Oh! Thank you Hinata-chan! "

" Y-You're welcome! and a-also welcome to our school."

She said shyly before handing the sheet and turning her head away from him.

He thought he saw a flash of pink across her cheeks but he just shrug and starts to sign on the paper and handed it to his next.

His mind wanders again but this time about food.

_Man. I wanted to try the new flavor of Ramen that Teuchi-Occhan invented._

He almost feel his mouth waters as he imagine what would it taste but a screeching chair cuts his moment.

He look for the source of noise and figure out it was from pink haired girl.

He saw her standing and her hand is on her desk while he also caught a glimpse of Sasuke, his hand is on mid air holding the attendance.

He heard the girl saying something and Iruka ask what's her name.

He gulps and focus on her.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

She answered.

_Woah. Sakura._

_Her name suits to her._

He saw her walk away.

And he absentmindedly stands up and follow her.

He heard Iruka scolding him but he couldn't care less and tells his sensei he will just go to toilet.

And hurriedly follows Sakura.

Minutes of following the pinkette and carefully not to be caught by her, the pinkette leads him to clinic. He hides himself behind the column and wait 'til she got in there. He was about to go after her but a woman in 20's is in front of the door.

So he wait again til it got inside before he come out from hiding and walk in front of the door.

He was thinking if he'll go inside or just leave but he heard Sakura's voice.

"- stop from running away and face this to — of men."

_Running away? _

_of men?_

He couldn't quite catch what she just said because her voice was to restrain like she didn't want anyone hear it.

He continue to listen to the conversation. And hear a voice from another female, he thinks the woman who got in earlier.

"You're smart Sakura. You know what's best for you but you're afraid to take a risk. As your Senpai and also disciple of Tsunade-sama, I wholeheartedly say that don't be afraid to take a risk. That's the first step of overcoming your fear. "

He heard Sakura snorts " I'll do it when it snows during sunny day."

_Hmm snow during sunny day huh?_

_Let's see what I can do._

"Stop ditching your class go back to your class the next prof will come there in a minute now, I will tell Iruka an excuse if he asks me what did you do in here." The other women scolded.

_Yabai! I need to get out of here!_

Naruto dashed out in front of the clinic as faster as he can.

While running away, Naruto vows to himself. Even though he didn't heard the whole conversation, he still gonna do what's running on his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sakura-chan just wait and see,_

_I'll make it snow during daytime!_


	5. Fall for me

Sakura was quietly eating at the cafeteria with the girls while listening to their praises.

"I couldn't believe you would cut your hair!"

Tenten exasperated.

Ino pushes Tenten lightly to make some space for her.

"Yeah, Like duh! You love your hair like you love us."

"Well. I need a new look."

She winks at her girls.

Their chattering continue until familiar Four males surrounds the girls.

"May we join?"

Naruto ask politely.

Behind him was Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura just glared at the boys standing beside their table.

Ino looks at Sakura pointedly "Now Forehead, don't be so rude and let these cuties seat with us."

"Hmph."

As the boys seat with them, Sakura abruptly stand up and about to leave.

"Hey, you're not done eating your food yet."

Tenten noticed Sakura's tray.

"I lost my appetite."

Is all she can say.

Naruto reach for Sakura's arm over the table. "Stop being so meanie and continue eating with us."

_How dare he, touch me._

She said in her mind not wanting to spill it while she can.

She tugs her arm back and glared at Naruto. "I said I lost. my. appetite."

"Oh c'mon, I know you're not. Beside your so skinny!"

Naruto said.

Hinata tries to caught their attention but Sakura was too busy glaring at Naruto, so she just shut her mouth and wait what will happen next.

"Are you an Idiot not to understand what did I just said?"

She arched her pink eyebrow still looking at Naruto.

"_Ooohh_"

Their friends cooed.

"_Tch_"

Sakura turns her back against them but she was yanked back again.

" I SAID-"

She was about to yelled at Naruto but she stopped when she saw it isn't Naruto who tugs her forcefully.

_Uchiha_?

"You're quite feisty for a chibi girl like you huh."

He coldly said.

". . ."

She clicked her tongue and fights his eyes staring back at her.

"Fvck this."

She mutters and felt uneasiness in her. So she tugs back her arm at immediately leave her friends and the boys.

Naruto was the one who break the silence after Sakura left.

"I did nothing wrong to make her angry I swear!"

Tenten chuckles. "You _didn't_. But just by your presence can may her angry. Oh scratch that. Just by the presence of you _guys_ make her Angry."

"Indeed."

Ino seconded.

"And why is that?"

Sasuke interrupts.

Ino was taken aback from what just happen.

The Almighty, Handsome, Gorgeous Uchiha has just spoken and ask them. _Her_.

Ino is too overwhelmed to the fact that this man decided to have conversation with them. With her. So the platinum blond girl almost tell them why is Sakura acts like that. "It's because she has Androp-"

But before she finished her sentence, Hinata immediately talks "I think that's enough!"

She manages to say without Stuttering.

Ino just realize what she almost said and thanks Hinata inwardly for that.

"Oh wow! Look at the time! Sorry guys as much as we like to eat with you but our next class will start in a few so byeee~"

Ino drags Hinata and Tenten away from the boys. Cursing herself inwardly for talking too much.

"Those girls are weird. Say guys, how did you end up friends with those three? I mean Hinata is quite but she's also weird"

Naruto wondered.

"Shut it Naruto. It's my cousin you're talking about."

Neji glance at Naruto.

"Whatever. It's a drag talking about girls."

Shikamaru lazily said.

"Anyway. I see this emo-playboy had gotten an interest on Haruno."

Neji points out.

Naruto sweat drops at Neji's sentence.

"H-Hey teme! Anything but Sakura-chan."

"Shut up Dobe."

Sasuke just smirk and Ignore Naruto while thinking a certain girl with a pink hair.

_Interesting, Indeed._

* * *

The day went go by not so smoothly.

As much as Sakura thinks she'll have a good start for first day of third year on Junior high. Her conflict with males ruined her day.

She bid goodbyes with her friends and call it a day.

So she went out to school and walk on her way home.

Her house was a walking distance only from her school that's why.

She was thinking what to cook for dinner while she's on her way, 'til a car honk.

She was startled but she manages to compose herself and continue to walk.

But the car honked again loudly.

She turns around and face the luxurious black car in the very front of it, it has a silver fan crest Standing proudly over the hood.

Ready to send some flying shoes on the vehicle but the window rolled out at the passenger's seat.

And she was stunned when she saw who's the Passenger.

"Hey Haruno, need a lift?"

Asked by none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself.

_Kami did you hate me so much?_

She mentally slaps her forehead.

Too busy thinking why kami hates her.

She didn't notice that Sasuke was on her side now. Pushing her to get inside the car.

That's when Sakura came to her sense. "What are you doing Uchiha?!"

He keeps pushing the Pinkette inside their family car.

"Giving you a ride."

"I don't need and want too. This is clearly kidnapping!"

She furiously said while fighting with all of her strength to not get inside the car.

_As if._

Sasuke scoffed at what she just said.

"Don't flatter yourself Haruno. I'm just being generous."

"Don't bother. I don't need your generosity."

The words rolled on her tongue every syllable.

But his strength wins and successfully got her inside. By force.

Sakura was about to use the other door to get out from the car but it was locked immediately by the driver.

"Uh-Ah, not so fast Pinky."

Sasuke follows inside and sit beside her.

The car started to move forward.

Sakura was totally pissed off by the action of this man beside her.

It's against her will to join a ride with any random male.

Well he's not a random person because he's her classmate. But the fact that he's a He.

This ain't really a good day.

Sasuke was the one who first talks after offering this girl a ride.

"You know your different."

He starts.

_Yeah I know._

_Pink hair, Large Forehead, Mischievous color of eyes._

_I know I'm different._

_Thanks for pointing out psycho._

Sakura almost rolled her eyes.

"Some girls would do everything just to have a moment with me and I'm giving you a chance but you're not claiming it."

"Look who's flattering himself."

She whispers but the Ravenette still catches her words.

"I'm serious."

He said.

"Because unlike them, I have 20/20 vision."

Sakura answered mockingly.

She looked outside the window. Not bothering to look at the person beside her.

"Stop the car now."

She commands.

"No. Continue to drive _Noriyo_."

He called the driver's name.

"Stop. Or I'll call the cops. " _Or rather, Lady cops._

She threatened.

Sasuke didn't even sweat.

"Oh go on and tell them, that me your generous classmate has offered you a ride."

"Tch."

She shifted her butt against her seat and leans closer to the locked door Ignoring the both presence of a man inside the car. The driver Mr. Noriyo and Sasuke himself.

Sasuke was losing his patience.

"Just tell me where your house is so we could drop you off."

He doesn't even know why the heck he force this girl to get inside the car.

He just saw her walking at the sidewalk and absentmindedly instruct their family driver to slow down and honk at the girl.

When he notice that she's not giving a damn, he pop out his body on the side of driver's seat and he press the car honk loudly. Enough to catch the attention of the pinkette.

When he saw the pinkette turn around with her brows furrowed.

And ready to bust out the person inside the car which is him.

But from his perspective, she looks like an Angry Pink Penguin walking near them.

He return to his seat, press a certain button beside the lock of the door and the window automatically rolled out.

And _politely_ talks to her.

And then in just few minutes here they are, him pissing her, and her being stubborn brat who doesn't give a damn about him.

He tried to ask her some question but instead she didn't answer it the way he want to.

The heck is wrong with this girl. Girls would go crazy over him just by looking at them, and this woman beside her doesn't give him a single glance.

And it makes him lose his Uchiha pride.

_No woman should ever turn me down._

" Aren't you gonna tell me where do you live or you wanna have long ride just to be with me?"

He confidently said.

"Excuse me?"

He heard a thump made by her little feet.

"Excused."

He said pissing her even more.

Giving up to this persistent man beside her.

Instead of beating him into pulp.

"Just go turn to right and go to Emerald street. Drop me off there."

"Heard what the lady said Noriya?"

Sasuke asked the driver.

"Hai Sasuke-sama."

The driver answered.

Sakura didn't notice that she's lightly shaking 'til Sasuke asked her.

"Are you cold?"

". . ."

She didn't answer. Instead she shifted away from him even more.

He noticed her movements and it actually pissed him off.

No girls has ever done that to him. Girls would usually fawned over him and she's doing the exact opposite thing.

He scooted closer to her, giving her dead end because she clearly don't have more space to go.

He lean closer to her ear and whispers softly.

"_Checkmate_."

She feels his cool breath fan over her ear and it makes her shivering visible.

He was about to touch her but she panicked inwardly. " Stop the car, this is my drop."

The car stops as she says.

She fumbles at opening the door, scrambled outside the car and close the door slightly hard. She dashed right away from the vehicle without sparing even a single glance at Sasuke. She didn't even thank him for giving her a ride.

Sakura walks as fast as she can.

Her heart pumping through her chest wildly.

She's new to this feeling. It's like there's something in her chest, her stomach feels fluttery.

No one has make her feel this way, no Male can make her feel this way.

_This is bad._

_I have to stop this._

It's been only a day but he makes her feel this way.

That means she's _still_. . .

_No. I won't._

_I can't._

_I'll never be._

_I need to strengthen my barrier._

She inwardly say while clutching her chest.

Sasuke just watched the girl walk out and balled his fist.

No one but her has ever made him feel this way. It irritates him to the core that there is one girl in this world that doesn't like him.

And from that, he saw Haruno Sakura a challenge.

Challenge that he's going to win, no matter what.

As the girl disappeared from his sight he just smirk.

**_I'll make you like me Sakura_.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for slow and random updates.

I'm kinda busy preparing for my upcoming College this year.

But rest assured that I'll still update this story.

As for my other stories like _"Unravel Memories"_ and _"The Pink Hokage"_ (In )

I'm still working on it and planning to revise the entire plot or some chapters.

Thank you for understanding!

Also for my Filipino readers, I have created a story (In Wattpad) wayback year 2015 and unpublished it because of some Cliché contents. But I kinda edit it and planning to re-Publish it again on Wattpad so what'dya think?


	6. Strike Three!

Sakura wasn't really a morning person.

And what irritates her more is she have to attend to school, to her school that is exclusively for girls. With boys in it.

I mean how could that be possible.

Well from the fact that they have the same founder of school and the other school is burnt down to crisp and can be repaired for how long what it takes.

She is now done fixing her newly haircut.

She tighten once more her signature red ribbon hairband.

_Perfect_.

She got outside her house and started to walk on her way to school.

_Wish I could get a car now._

But her Shishou/Godmother, Tsunade wouldn't allow her to get one 'til she's at the right age to drive.

And if that right age came, she'll have her car.

Well that's if you're rich.

Finance is not a problem for Sakura. Her parents left her not empty handed.

Her father runs a successful business company throughout the entire country and some particular country. Could be entire world if he didn't die.

Her mother was a famous fashion designer who owns the second most prestigious clothing line.

They have many houses. They even have mansions.

But after that incident where her parents died when she was Seven years old, she chose to have normal life. As much as possible.

That's why for the meantime, Tsunade was the one who's running the entire business that Sakura's parents left on her.

But Sakura knows that Tsunade will pass it on her when the time has come.

And that makes her afraid even more.

She's not sure if she can handle it all.

She's too young to have that burden in her shoulders.

But she also cares about her Shishou.

All this time, it was Tsunade who's taking care of everything. That's why she's doing her best to learn everything.

She set aside her thoughts when she got in front of the gate in her school.

* * *

"Seems like my brother is in a mood today isn't he?"

Said by the man with a black long hair tied into low ponytail, with contoured mature face, very familiar black onyx feminine-like eyes matching with long thick black lashes, and a long line of wrinkle starting from his cheeks towards to the corner of his eyes in between his proud nose.

"Ahh."

He just look at his Nii-san with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You've got yourself a new toy isn't it, Sasuke?"

His brother ask.

"She's not a toy Itachi, She's more like a challenge to me."

He cooly said.

"Oh this is new, my Playboy little brother doesn't see this girl as a toy? Tell me about it."

"Nii-san this female doesn't fangirl over me which is weird. "

He tells to his brother.

Itachi was amused by his little brother's rant.

"Isn't that great? There's a normal person on your new school. But why does that make her a challenge."

" Because of her not liking me."

Sasuke said irritated from that fact.

"Seems like you've got your match huh brother."

Itachi smirks mischievously at his brother.

Sasuke twitched his eyebrows.

"No she's not my match. I'll prove you and her wrong. No one has ever turn me down."

Itachi just chuckle from what his brother said. He extended his one arm and using his index finger and middle finger, he taps his brother's forehead. "Foolish little brother."

"-Ite. Nii-san!"

He scowled on Itachi's familiar gesture.

But deep inside, he loves it.

"Aren't you going to school?"

Itachi asked.

"Ahh, I'm leaving. Better go start my plan."

Sasuke said and bid his goodbye to his brother.

Itachi just smirk and rolled his eyes at Sasuke.

_Ahh. . . Teenagers these days._

* * *

Their last subject is over.

Sakura rose to her seat and decided to pass her daily report as a Student council President.

Her day went as she planned because she successfully avoid the least person she wanted to be with.

Her plan is simple. To avoid boys.

To avoid him.

The almighty Uchiha who gave her a ride yesterday.

He's the least person she wanted to see.

And it turns out well.

She was almost out from her classroom when someone block her way.

And that someone is,

Someone tall, dark haired, handsome. Someone.

Did she just think of that way?

She mentally shake her head and look at the boy blocking her way.

She just wait and look at the broad figure standing in front of her.

Her patience are thin when it comes dealing with boys.

When it comes to this certain Ravenette.

And she thought her plan has succeed.

"Tch."

He leans his side on the door frame smirking at the Pinkette in front of him.

He's still blocking her way.

She did not bother to ask what he wants because he looks like he's just there to pester her.

She turned her back to him and ready to go on the other door of her classroom.

But unluckily for her before she walks away from him again, the Ravenette grips her forearm and tugs her closer to him. Her head land on his broad chest ungracefully.

" You're annoying you know that."

She had goosebumps when she heard his voice.

She's still not used to his deep husky voice.

Why would she be annoying, she had done nothing wrong with him. or Did she?

_Don't look at him._

_Don't look at him._

_Don't even try to look at him._

She kept chanting inside her head, but her traitorous mind did not obey herself.

She looks at his eyes.

For mere second, she thought she saw his eyes in a glint of red.

But then she blinks and as she focus her pupils on him, it's still Onyx. Still piercing through her Sea-foamed ones.

Might be her imagination.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He accusingly ask.

Her throat went dry on his question.

**_Yeah why are you avoiding him._**

A very familiar voice inside her head also questioned her.

_It's because he's a Male. That's it! I always avoid them so why pry._

**_Hmm, is it truly because of that? Or there's some hidden agenda why're desperately avoiding him._**

_Of course it is. There's no other reason. What else would be the reason? I always hate boys since 'then' ._

**_Well let's say that you're avoiding him because he might break through the wall you build. The thick wall you build to isolate yourself for unwanted guest like 'Men'._**

_No he can't . No one can_.

**_Let's see. . ._**

The battle inside her head stops.

They're still in the same position, Sasuke holding Sakura's forearm, and Sakura looking at his eyes while she's very close to him.

Sasuke is glaring at her.

_No one can._

She repeats to herself.

She put a distance between them and pull back from his tight grip.

That will leave bruise on her porcelain-skin later.

But she didn't care.

Her mind went numb, and the next thing happen in front of her was She brutally pushed Sasuke to make him fall hardly on the floor outside her classroom.

What Sakura did cause a scene.

Many students gathered around them, Inside and Out of their classroom.

"Don't you ever touch me again. No Boys, Men, Male, can. ever. do."

She spat hardly glaring at him.

Her eyes were slitted and two shades darker from its original color.

She roamed her eyes around her, looking at every student she sees.

" Don't act feeling close because our Principal and Female students warmly Welcome you guys in here. But may I remind you that not all people in our Academy will be please in you guys. Just so you know, I despise all of you." Every word came out from her mouth were venomed.

Causing some students gathered around them to fuss about what she just said.

Suddenly Ino pops out in the crowd outside the classroom.

She went near the Pinkette and puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura. That's enough."

Ino softly holds the raging Pinkette and lead her outside Sakura's classroom.

But Ino look apologetically at Sasuke sitting on the floor of the hallway and continue to lead Sakura out of the scene.

* * *

"Teme! What did you do!? "

Naruto accused.

"Nothing dobe."

Naruto held out his hand to help Sasuke get up.

" Then why did Sakura-chan is so angry with you?"

Sasuke got up on his own ignoring Naruto's hand.

"I said it's nothing."

Sasuke walks away from the crowd not minding people gossiping around him.

He's now inside their family car on his way home.

While looking outside the car he was thinking about a certain annoying Pinkette.

He was still pissed.

How dare she do that to him.

No girl has ever done that before to him.

He recalls the strange behaviour of that girl earlier.

( **_Flashback_** )

He saw a familiar girl with pink hair standing in front of the gate of her Academy. Their Academy.

"Haruno."

He started.

He saw her startled a bit.

But she never dared to look at him and continue to enter their Academy.

_What the. . ._

He tried to chase after her but she disappeared instantly in crowd.

When he got inside their classroom he scan it but no trace of Pinkette found inside.

Their first subject has started but She's still not there.

He didn't pay attention at any lessons because his mind is wondering where the heck is that annoying Pinkette.

It's their second subject that day still she haven't appeared yet.

He got up from his seatand caught the attention of their professor.

The masked man with messy Silvery locks darted his bored eyes to the Ravenette who stands up in the middle of his lesson. Well actually he's not teaching, he instruct his student to do a self-study while he's shamelessly reading a porn novel.

"Somethings bothering you Sasuke?"

" One of your student is still not here. I saw her earlier."

The Ravenette answered impatiently.

Kakashi arched his one eyebrow at what his student said. Specially this student is none other than the Ice king Uchiha.

"You mean Sakura? she requested to transfer in other classroom. "

Some of the students inside their class murmured.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Why would she transfer to another class?

He took a seat back and remained pissed 'til break time.

He was at the cafeteria with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Why would Sakura-chan move to another classroom? "

Naruto started the topic while they were eating.

" I heard Haruno was Tsunade-sama's Disciple."

Neji looks at Naruto.

"You mean that baa-chan with ginormous boobies?"

Naruto sheepishly ask.

Shikamaru scolded the fox boy.

"Oi watch it Naruto, it's the next Hokage you're talking about."

Naruto cross his arms. "Don't care, I'll be a Hokage too."

"Whatever. Such a drag."

Shikamaru yawned and decided to take a nap right beside the table.

"Oh! Speaking of, She's here!"

Naruto pointed at the Pinkette in the middle of the Entrance of cafeteria.

Sasuke took it as a cue to turn his head at the direction Naruto's pointing.

He saw her, right there.

She's like she's looking for someone.

His body absentmindedly got up and started to walk near her.

When he was about three step in front of her,

She started to walk, passing by right beside him without throwing a single glance at him.

_That's the second time._

He turns to watch the Pinkette as she getaway from him again.

Leaving him vehemently confused.

_Strike two._

The fox boy was instantly beside him, widely grinning.

" Nice try Teme."

"Did you saw the look on his face when she Ignore our Emo Playboy."

Neji puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and grin mischievously.

Naruto burst out in laughter. "It's priceless."

Sasuke can't believe his self, That Pinkette is getting on his nerve.

He shrugged off Neji's shoulder and arrogantly walks out the Cafeteria.

"Tch."

**_Make it Strike three Haruno and You're dead._**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Next chapter will be full of Flashbacks.（╹◡╹）

Sorry for late updates! My class has started this month. And we have a lot of works to do,

Yet I'm still trying to manage to have some time to make this story somehow.

Thank you for patiently waiting! _Lovey'all_!


	7. Starting the plan

**Contains some mild lemon**.

‼️**Read at your own risk**‼️

* * *

Sakura was too furious after what happened back in her classroom.

Bold of him to show up in front of my new class and ask me why am I avoiding him.

_Can't he read between the lines?_

_Can't he understand my implications?_

She avoided Sasuke three times in a row but tough luck for her the persistent boy didn't stop showing up in front of her and she just had cause a not-so-declaration-of-war on Men earlier when that certain Ravanette confront her.

While they're walking their way home on Sakura's,

Ino is trying to calm her down but it doesn't work because her friend was pointing out that she Haruno Sakura was the wrong in the first place.

_Is it wrong to avoid those men—_

_**Who did nothing wrong to you—**yeah who did nothing wrong to-_

_Wait a minute, they 'did' something wrong remember?_

**_Yeah. 'Some' specific men hurts us._**

_Damn right._

_**Keep doing what you're doing. Don't let them approach us.**_

_**Don't let them come near us.**_

_**They**_

_**Might**_

_**Hurt**_

_**Us**_

_**n.**_

With that Sakura stiffens and Ino notice it.

Her Platinum-blonde friend gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder to eased her tension.

Sakura remembers what happened earlier when she almost talks to that Ravenette.

**( _Flashback_ )**

The third time Sakura met Sasuke was at the library.

It happens when Sakura is searching through rows of each big bookshelves.

Until she stop in a certain shelf and scrutinized every books on shelves.

I could've sworn it's in here.

I mean this is the right section where that book belongs after all.

Her eyes stops at the very top of the shelf.

"Found it!."

She extend her one hand upward to reach for the book that she needed and clamp her other hand on the row of the bookshelf.

But Despite her effort, she still can't reach it.

Damn I'm too short to reach it.

She cursed inwardly.

Blaming herself for having a short height.

After several tries, Sakura gave up. She rest both of her hand on her side and about to leave to find some ladder, but something hard and warm was press on her back.

It's like someone was towering and pushing over her so she remained faced and pressed on the bookshelf.

Before she knew it the moment she turns around, the book she's been trying to reach was in front of her.

" Here—" As the book lower down in her view, She saw the owner of the deep menacing voice who just talk.

"—Haruno."

". . ."

"What? Are you just gonna stand here"

He arched his eyebrows.

Sakura felt a light flatter on her stomach. And that feeling is kind of new to her.

She literally shook her head lightly to dishevel her thoughts, but some of her fringes sprawled on her face.

The Ravenette noticed her.

Forgetting the book he's trying to give her, he put the book on the shelf behind her and encage the Pinkette on his two arms.

He raised his one hand and slowly he tucks her pink hair behind her ears to see clearly her face.

Sakura can't seem process what is happening but her mind came on reality when the phone on her pocket vibrates.

She didn't even realize she's having an intense eye-to-eye contact with him, but when she does she immediately averts her eyes and fishes her phone on the pocket of her skirt.

Little did she know that's when it all started for him.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

Sasuke on the other hand is still coping up with his memory while he's on his way to their family car outside the academy.

**_(Flashback)_**

He ask one of Sakura's close friend, the one with the Two bun brown-haired girl.

At first the girl was confused why would this certain boy would asked her about her friend but she kinda tells him anyway where's her friend is.

And it leads him exactly where she was. At the library.

On thirty minutes that feels like hours of searching for her in this entire library as big as the one on their mansion.

He finally saw her,

Reaching for the book that impossible for her to reach with that kind of height.

He let out a smirk on his face for her action.

He silently approach her from behind and reach for the book she's trying to get. The way he did it cause himself pressed against Sakura's back. With that contact, he felt how warm her body is.

When he got the specific book that Sakura needed, he hands it over to her. Almost shoving the front cover of the book in her face.

He then notice that Sakura can't see his face, same with him as well. So he lower down the book.

When Sasuke thinks she's not planning to start a talk, he an Uchiha, will do it for her.

After trying to say something mean to her.

He saw Sakura shookt her head causing some of her bangs gets in her heart-shaped-doll-like face.

His eyes were magnetized by her doing. He just absentmindedly put the book right behind her.

Alarming his self Sakura might escape again, he encage her using his arms and grips on the wooden shelf behind. He puts it on the Pinkette's each side and abruptly raise one of his hand to reach for some of her Soft and Silky Pink-Pastel hair on her face.

And gently tucks it behind her ears to see her face clearly.

He was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard a sound of vibration.

He watch as Sakura moves her hand to get the phone in her pocket and tear her gaze away from his Onyx eyes.

He observes her as she answers her phone not moving in her place.

They're still on the same position.

Sasuke was blocking her with his one hand on her side while the hand that he use to tuck some of Sakura's hair is inside of the pocket of his pants. All of these while the Pinkette answers her phone.

"Haruno speaking— Shizune se-?—yeah, I know—but—'. . .'—please—'. . .'—Hai—I'll be there right away, Arigatou."

Sasuke can't compose himself and focus at the conversation Sakura's having on her phone because of their position.

He's an Uchiha for Kami's sake.

He never felt uneasy in front of girls. Even in front of any other people. He is usually calm and stoic inside and out.

But as he intensely watch Sakura's glossed lips moves from talking, her big does eyes that are sea-foamed emerald ones focused on somewhere else. He just can't keep himself calm internally. Especially when her breath was fanning over him as she talks with Angelic-like voice at her caller.

He felt hot and tightened.

Suddenly the air around him seemed vanish, he almost can't breathe. But that's impossible because the air is completely there. Not visible but it's still there.

Still it makes him feel suffocated as her breathe touches over his clothed chest. He felt like he doesn't wear any upper cloth because he can feel hear breathe on his chest.

And it makes him get shiver on his spine.

What the heck is happening.

Something familiar 'needs' hit inside him.

_No_.

Why would he be turned on just by this?

It'll took a sexy-naked body below of him before being turn on.

But why is that watching this Pinkette's feautures, her breathe fanning close to him, and just by hearing her voice will caused for him being 'in need'.

His thoughts were almost clouded or rather corrupted. Imagining some certain girl with pink hair was with him on his bed ridding his hardened shaft wildly, while fighting for dominance in their fevered kisses. Her breathe was hitched when they broke their kiss not because of lacking on air but because of sudden impact of her rear on his crotch. She moaned hardly enough to satisfy his ears.

Only him can make her moan like that. Not any other guy.

His warped thoughts were interrupted by the girl he's imagining banging with.

She started to move and escape on free way created by him.

_Damn it._

He should've not remove his one hand from encaging her.

In seconds, she's now out of his sight again.

What makes him upset more is his suddenly in need release of hot tension inside him.

"A-Anou? Do you need help or something Sasuke-kun?"

Some innocent looking fangirl appears beside him.

Well, will you look at that.

"Well maybe you can help."

He eyed his fangirl from head to toe. He don't usually take some random fangirl and bang it, he had some atleast decency when it comes on being playboy. but the tightness on his groin says him to do so.

"Oh"

Is all she can say. She practically licked her lips. And eyed the Ravenette hungrily.

Maybe she's not that innocent, looks can be deceiving after all.

Sasuke wasted no time and tugs his fangirl on some random vacant room that they can use around the library.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

" So first of all why didn't you tell me that you move to another classroom?! "

Sakura was startled at Ino's sudden outburst.

" That. Is the reason why I didn't tell it to you first Ino-pig. I was planning to tell it but I've been busy all-day. And when I plan to tell you right after the class, that jerk suddenly appears in front of me. No, scratch that, He keeps popping in front of me all-day ! "

Sakura tries to catch for her breathe after talking.

_He keeps showing up in front of her all day?_

Ino felt a pang on her chest on Sakura's confession.

Her crush had got suddenly interest on her Bestfriend.

" I'm sorry okay. It's just I don't know what to do, since it's my first time encountering this kind of problem. Right after what happened to me back then, I'm still . . . "

Ino set aside her jealousy and comforts Sakura.

"Sshh. I understand—" she approach the Pinkette and gave it a hug. "—But, please listen to me, how many times do I have to tell you, how many of us close to you, that not all men are like them. Haruno Sakura, Don't be so stubborn and try to listen what we've been telling you. You need to have trust Sakura. Trust us, like I've said before over and over, We only want what's best for you."

Sakura broke up the hug and turns her back at Ino.

"I'm tired Ino-pig, I need some rest."

". . ."

Ino remains quiet as she watch Sakura walk upstair and go to her room.

This will be a long way.

* * *

Naruto was waiting on the bus stop for his ride when his gaze travel upon the newly opened shop across the road.

His lips curve upward when a sudden Idea came into his mind.

He walks towards the said shop forgetting about the bus he's been waiting for half an hour.

After searching for a certain item he need to make his idea into reality he came out from the shop he entered a moment ago with a wide smiling face while hugging the brown paper bag in front of him.

"Thank you very much for coming at our first day, hope we see you again Sir!"

Said the shop owner who helps him to find what he needs.

Naruto turns his head from the owner and nod at him.

He continue to walk and decided to walk on his way home since he missed the bus he's been waiting.

Besides he's in a mood for a walk because he got what he want.

_Let the plan begin !_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Guys! I really am sorry for taking it so long for me to upload.

I didn't expect that my college life would be hard. Especially when you're acad includes some drawing.

I only have like hours, time for myself. that's why during my vacant, I work on this story.️

Please have patience and Thank you for reading!️


	8. Regret every second

Two weeks have past since Sakura move from another classroom and also she last seen the Uchiha who keeps pestering her on two consecutive days since the first day of school.

He might found another girl to bother with. 

_Good for him._

Sakura was in the middle of thinking why is it her life is quite good this pass few weeks. She feels like something was about to happen anytime time now.  
Chills run through her spine as her anxiety attacks her.

". . .And as for Haruno Sakura—"  
She heard her Sensei called her so she stop spacing out. " I need you to deliver this papers to Tsunade-sama. . .Okay class dismiss."

As they were all dismiss except for Sakura that needs to get the papers that needed to be deliver to their Principal.

She quietly claims it and bid her goodbye to her Sensei then turn to exit the room.

It was sunny day outside, perfect day to read something below that cherry blossom tree in the middle of the ground outside.

So it's decided, she'll deliver the papers as soon as possible to get in the shade of the Cherry Blossom tree and read.

When she delivered the papers to Tsunade's office she eagerly go down and proceed to go to that certain tree.

But little did she know, someone is following her.

She plop down herself on the big root of the tree and opens her book where she left reading it.

It was sunny yet the coldness of the wind was present.

The mood was calming for her. Enjoying her cold tea and reading her favorite Novel.

As she was about to finish the page were she was reading, something little chunk of white appears in the mid-air, going down to her book, it dissolves right through her book.

Then many of that white particle appears. And it sunk down to her.

_It's snow?_

_No. . .impossible, it's sunny out here._

She look up, only in her area is snowing.

_What in the world!?_

She got up Immediately walk out at the shade of tree. She saw a particular blond head bobbing out at the Cherry blossom. the head was standing out because of its yellowness and the fact that it's on the bunch of light pink flowers.

She also notice the sun-kissed skin color of hand holding a spray can.

and _probably a fake snow in a can._

She know one certain idiot that owns that spiky blond hair.

"Show yourself you Idiot. I can see your hair sticking out of the tree."

Her guess was right because right after Sakura blinks, the one she just called idiot bobs his head up to show himself to her.

"I guess I was caught. hehe." Naruto scratch his temple and smile mischievously at Sakura.

She cross her arms over her chest. "Of course you will be caught. Your so dumb not to think that I will not find out with that poor ability of hiding. And you clearly did not think about your hair and height. If I would be hiding there, you would never found out."

"You're so smart Sakura-chan! that's why I super like you. te-hee" he said praising her. Doing his best to come out cute.

"I k-" She was blabbering too much, that's when she notice she was actually talking to a boy. But she was curious why would he do such a thing. She remove her arms over her chest and put a hand her right hip and shifting her weight. "Why would you that anyway? to piss me off? can't you see I'm reading and to tell you, I don't like being interrupt while reading."

He scratched his head and thinking if he would say the reason or not because may she will get angry.

But she was asking why and this is the first step getting to know with her. Just by initiating a conversation or talking with her.

"Well I kinda heard that you will talk to boys if it snows during sunny days so. . . yeah. . ." he trails off.

She barely remember she says that but when she finally realize what was Naruto talking about, her forehead gone crease and her little nose was flaring up.

"You eavesdrop that day on the clinic! you heard that I have Phobia in boys!" She accused pointing her slim finger at Naruto.

He somehow connect from what he heard that day and the info he got from Sakura today.

His eyes gone wide. "What!? you have Phobia in boys?-"

He was cut off by also surprised Sakura.

"Wait? you don't know? I thought you were eavesdropping?" She said impatiently, muttering curses.

Looking with worried eyes at her. " All I heard back when I was outside the clinic was you will talk to boys if the it snow during sunny day. "

_I guess this is unavoidable._

_I cannot live my past anymore. And to think that it was odd. _

_All of it was odd. _

She was running away from her fears but _Kami really knows how to do things._

She closed her eyes. And started to ask Naruto a question without opening her sea-foamed orbs. "Why where you there?"

"I was just checking up on you because you just suddenly got up in the middle of the class and walk out." Naruto looks wholeheartedly at Sakura.

Now she opens her eyes looking through his Sky blue ones.

She saw sincereness in his eyes and also in his words. And somehow it gives her goosebumps.

Maybe this boy at the top of the tree will change her.

_Maybe he will prove that I was wrong all this time. At how I look at them._

She inhales deeply, and thinking she might regret it later but it's now or never.

Sakura walks near the tree and pick up her things. clutching her book on her left hand and hanging her bag on her right one.

Naruto thought that she was leaving and would never talk to him again or he kinda pissed her off.

Well it is true that he piss her _but_. . .

"Okay you win this time. Just don't make dumb things and don't bother me often."

She turns her back at him leaving Naruto clueless ant what she says.

It took a minute to for him to realize what she says. And when he finally does she was kilometers away from him.

"SAKURA-CHAN SEE YOU TOMORROW AT SCHOOL!"

Sakura flinch from his loud voice but a curve were forming on her lips.

_Baka._

Not to far away from them, there is a familliar Ravenette watching the scene in front of his eyes.

His obsidian eyes were tinting red slowly. A hint of _anger? annoyance?_

He doesn't know. But as he watch the scene it affects his ego.

How dare she smiles that way and talk to Naruto but when it comes to him.

To Sasuke, she would scowl and runaways quickly.

No one has ever dared to make him feel that way.

Only she does. She was an exception.

So many thoughts were running to him to make plan on how he would gonna make her pay for that.

So he just smirk. That smirk that hides his dark motives.

_Just you wait Sakura. You will regret every second of this._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello Guys! Long time no update. ;-;

Sorry for the long wait, these past few months were tough to me, and I guess yours too.

We are facing a Pandemic virus. And no sht it scares me.

But on the bright side I was able to got back in track and write Again.

I have published long time ago a Fiction about Sakura where she was the one voted as a Hokage and not Naruto.

It was sluggish and not polish writing but I want it to share for you guys, just click/copy the link below and it will direct it to the website:

s/13218766/1/The-Pink-Hokage

It was a fiction about a year ago and just like now I was able to update it. lol

Leave comments/review to help me improve my work. ❣

**REMINDER! **

* Wash your hands regularly for 20 seconds, with soap and water or alcohol-based hand rub and Stay home and self-isolate from others in the household if you feel unwell.

Remember that _**HEALTH**_ is _**WEALTH**_. Let's fight this disease by following simple/basic rules.

STAY SAFE!

Thank you Guys!


	9. Even if it takes everything

" YOU WHAT!?-"

Girls didn't seem to hear clearly what Sakura said.

"I said I won't run away from them anymore." She incoherently mutter.

"Are _kami_ hearing my prayers? -"

"Ino are those tears?" Sakura accused as she saw Ino fanning her watery eyes.

"OH, MY _KAMI _IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING"

"S-Sakura I'm happy for you."

They're in Cafeteria having a _normal _lunch that day but Sakura just drop a _bomb_ in front of them. It shocks them to the point their respond caught the attention of people eating and passing by at the place.

The Pinkette were seated across them. "Please it's not yet ends of the world so don't overreact. I said I won't runaway anymore I didn't say I'm ready to have relationship. "

"And we didn't say that you have to be in relationship with them Forehead." Ino cross her arm looking smugly at Sakura.

"A-Anyway it's a good thing! It's-It's the first step!"

"Hinata's right. But what made you change your thoughts Sakura?" Tenten curiously look at her.

This made her stops for a second.

A flash of yellow and orange came across her mind.

such a _Warm _welcoming color, yet strange and loud.

"Don't tell me you're seeing a Guy now?"

". . ."

"ANOTHER OH MY KAMI! SAKURA WHO IS-"

"-YO! SAKURA-CHAN!"

They didn't have to look at the boy who just yelled her forgod-saken name to know who it is.

"Y-YOU'RE SEEING _NARUTO_!?"  
"—_Naruto-kun?!"_

The girls in front of her asked at the same time but looks at Hinata when she said it too.

Sakura couldn't stop the urge to slap her palm on her forehead, so she did.

_Why I have gotten myself into this._

"What's with me? — Anyway, may I and _Teme _sit with you Girls_?" _Naruto said as they approach their table, winking at them.

Sakura stiffen at the familiar nickname that Naruto says.

She sets down her chopsticks and wipes her mouth with napkin. "You don't have to ask that if you're gonna sit anyway."

"Hehe Sorry about that Sakura-chan."

"And no yelling my name in public. _Baka." _Her pale ears and cheeks are now tinged in a hint of red.

Naruto sits beside the Pinkette and Sasuke choose to sit on the other side of her. Getting her sandwich between the boys.

The Girls in front of them watch in awe as they see Sakura really having a conversation with a Male. Not just a male but with Naruto.

She was uncomfortable with the gap between them so she abruptly push Naruto further with shaking hands as the fox-boy notice, and move _slightly_ or more like two feet away from Sasuke.

When she was done, she continues to dove in at her food like nothing happens.

She hears Naruto mutters '_But Sakura-chaaaaaan' _and decided to ignores it.

"So how is it like to break on Sakura's stone barrier?" Ino teasingly ask looking at Naruto and back to Sakura.

Naruto panicked and nearly chokes at the sudden question. "What do you mean stone? barrier? I haven't break anything on Sakura's things!"

_Agh! _She shots a deadly glare at her dumb friend asking stupid questions. "Ino shut it."

"_Whaaat!? _I'm just curious that's all."

"If I hear anything, I swear to Kami you'll leave this cafeteria with broken fingers."

"Hey! I'm just kidding. You really don't know how to take a joke aren't you?" She sweats drop nervously eyeing her side avoiding Sakura's intense eye contact.

_Good._

Their lunch went well, only Naruto and Ino are the loud ones in their table.

"Ahh before I forgot! let's commemorate this day that Sakura have spoken with a male! Let's take a picture!" Ino took out her phone and taps the camera icon. "C'mon squeeze in guys we need to fit on the screen."

The said boys' scoots in beside Sakura and she nervously looks at Ino who's smiling widely.

Naruto puts his arm around her which made her flinch and the closeness of Sasuke beside her. His face were only inches away beside hers.

When Ino started to count on three, by the time Ino said two, Sasuke bows his head closer to Sakura and whispered something.

"You know you can't run away from me don't you?"

Sakura inclined her head to give him a scowl look but the moment she had turn her face to him her lips touch the tip of his nose and exactly at that moment Ino click the button of her phone and captured what happened behind her back.

Sakura pushed him away and hurriedly got away from them.

The girls were confused why did Sakura run but when they look at the picture taken by Ino they have known why she was in a hurry.

"Woah what happened back there? "  
Tenten looks at her back.

They just saw Sasuke shrugging while wearing his infamous smirk.

Ino looks down and decided to catch up with her bestfriend who just walked out.

When she got away from the group a flash of hurt slip into her face.

_What did he saw in her that's I don't have?_

She simply bit back her lips and started to find where did Sakura have gone now.

Sakura went on some restroom she had first to see, she Immediately get inside and splash a cold water over her face. The redness across her cheeks doesn't fade away.

She looks closely at her reflection.

_I thought so. I choose the wrong move._

_But— I don't want to hide in the shadows forever._

_I can do this._

Then she remembers the reason why she had to agree in herself in the first place.

Why she had willingly obeyed the advice from her friends to stop running away from her fears.

Something flash through her mind, Warm and encouraging smile.

She then remembers Naruto. His unpredictable doings that made her slowly down her guard.

She was affected by his words, his persistent to get to know with her, his genuine concern.

Sakura lifts her head and watch her reflection at the mirror.

She slaps her face lightly with her two hands.

If there was a person with her, they would probably think she's crazy.

But as for her this is her waking up call. That she doesn't want to run away from what's been hunting her all those past years.

She was remembering her dreadful past when someone walk in on the restroom.

"Sakura. You leave _again."_

Sakura looks at the reflection of the person who just came in the restroom. "I don't know Ino, it's just like I said. It's very new to me. All my life I'm avoiding them but now that I've decided not to, It's hard. But I want to try."

She brushed back her hair away from her forehead and leans forward at the sink placing one hand on its counter.

Ino puts her hands-on Sakura's shoulder and softly turns the Pinkette to face her. She looks at her distress Bestfriend with hopeful eyes.

"Were here for you, to guide you and protect you Sakura."

Sakura then swallowed the lump on her throat, in defeating sigh she hugs Ino momentarily and looks up. "What would I do without you."

Ino then smirk at her. "_Duh._ I'm practically your _unbiological sister."_

She then scoffed at what Ino said. "_Pfft. Yeah _right."

But something's telling Sakura that there is look in Ino's eyes she had familiarly seen.

"You have to tell something." It wasn't a question it was a statement came out from Sakura.

Ino was baffled at her bluntness, "_Uhm. . ."_

_"_Just as you said. we're '_Practically unbiological sisters' _Ino. What is it that's bothering you?"

"_Y-You. . ._you will never like Sasuke right?"

She was stunned at her.

_Well of course not in a million years. _She said in the back of her mind.

She merely laughs at her bestfriend. "What a dumb question. Did you really think I would?"

"Yeah. Of course, _haha _Sorry I just thought—"

"That I really would? No. If that's bothering you, the answer is _No _and _Never. _Why did you ask anyway? don't tell me you have feelings for him? wait?—" She look skeptically at Ino "—_don't _you have a boyfriend?"

"WHAT!? No! no. . ." she repeatedly cross-waved her arms in front of Sakura, " I just wanted to ask. That's all. _And — _about my _ex. _We kinda broke-up a couple of weeks ago. So yeah I'm single, _yey!"_

"Well good to hear that. I don't want you going crazy over that Playboy. And why didn't you tell me that you broke up with him last last week? how are you? are you okay?"

She said, asking worriedly at Ino.

"Nah, I'm okay. besides I have you and the Gals."

Sakura hugged her tight they stay like that, after several minutes they came out the rest room smiling at each others.

_Unbenknown _to Sakura that her best friend had a secret which she doesn't wish to tell at the Pinkette.

In the back of Ino's mind, she was wandering what if one day, what Sakura have said contradicts on what she just had said to her earlier.

That for now Sakura would not fall for Sasuke.

_But when time passed by, she might actually would fall for him._

_No! I had found __**him **__first._

Shaking her head. Ino shuts in her wandering thoughts and focus ahead.

_I would make sure she won't. Even if takes __**everything**__._

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry for long time no update, I have many things to do _plus _I am making a fanart for this chapter.  
The selfie thingy😹  
Visit my account on DeviantArt, Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram to see my Sasusaku fanarts.

DeviantArt: sailormoonx30

Tumblr: sasusaku4life

Twitter: sasusakuflex

Instagram: sasusakuflex

Thank you for reading!  
Again stay safe during quarantine!😊


End file.
